ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Active Players
This list is for all characters that are being actively played, have been previously played, or are established and open, and who plays them. Alternate characters will have the name of the player's primary character beside their name. Please sort your character by region of where their House seat is. For a more in depth list, see this google spreadsheet. The Crownlands King's Landing - Baratheon *King Alesander Baratheon - played by /u/Alesander_Baratheon *Prince Edric Baratheon - played by /u/Crookleg *Grand Maester Ryon - played by /u/ACfan72 Dragonstone - Baratheon * Cassana Baratheon - played by /u/G-Lover_Baratheon *Baelor Sunglass - played by /u/Yo_Its_Max Driftmark - Velaryon *Lady Valaena Velaryon - played by /u/ancolie *Daenys Waters - played by /u/tehcrispy *Rhaenys Waters - played by /u/pauix *Ser Valter of Driftmark - played by /u/I_Ygritte_Nothing Sharp Point * Lord Duram Bar Emmon - played by /u/Auddan Claw Isle - Celtigar * Stokeworth - Stokeworth *Talbert Stokeworth - played by /u/RichardBrunies Duskendale - Rykker *Lady Helicent of Pentos - played by /u/crucibletaco Hayford - Hayford * Stonedance - Massey * Wendwater - Wendwater * Lord Robert Wendwater - played by /u/Peltsy (supporting character to Borys Wendwater) Dorne Sunspear - Martell *Princess Allyria Martell - played by /u/unbowedbutbentover *Teora Martell - played by /u/quiicksilver *Larra Martell - played by /u/RIP_Jazxkzha Ghaston Grey * Lucifer Sand - played by /u/LostInTheGate Godsgrace - Allyrion * Ser Ryon Allyrion - played by /u/thesheepshepard Blackmont - Blackmont * Lemonwood - Dalt * High Hermitage - Dayne * Naemon Dayne - played by /u/th3spian777 Starfall - Dayne *Ser Artos Dayne, The Sword of the Morning - played by /u/Artos_Dayne Drinkwater Keep - Drinkwater * Skyreach - Fowler *Doran Fowler - played by /u/asmohov Salt Shore - Gargalen * The Tor - Jordayne *Lady Valena Jordayne - played by /u/boogiepophomunculus Kingsgrave - Manwoody *Lord Paul Manwoody - played by /u/Comrade_cowboy Sandstone - Qorgyle * Lord Qoryn Qorgyle - played by /u/agentwyoming Spottswood - Santagar * Lady Silvianna Santagar - played by /u/Dark_Red_Roses Ghost Hill - Toland * Lord Trystane Toland - played by /u/WhenInDorne Hellholt - Uller *Quentyn Uller - played by /u/chvrchesnotchurches Red Dunes - Vaith * Wells Keep - Wells * Wyl - Wyl * Yronwood - Yronwood *Lady Taliya Yronwood - played by /u/manniswithaplannis The Iron Islands Pyke - Greyjoy *Lord Quenton Greyjoy - played by /u/LHC_The_Imp *Harras Greyjoy - played by Gameran Ten Towers - Harlaw *Skadi Harlaw - played by /u/TheMorrigen Volmark - Volmark *Lord Ulwyck Volmark - played by /u/Josua7 Hammerhorn - Goodbrother *Lord Andros Goodbrother Nettlebank - Tawney * Lordsport - Botley * Stonehouse - Stonehouse * Cáijá Stonehouse - played by /u/uiopfg01 Shatterstone - Goodbrother * Murdoch Goodbrother - played by /u/RillisMorta Pebbleton - Merlyn * Rodrik Merlyn - played by /u/Luffer250 The North Winterfell - Stark *King Edderion Stark - played by /u/Auddan *Prince Herbert Stark - played by /u/Strumpetplaya *Prince Cregan Stark - played by /u/Pixelenemy1 *Princes Lyarra Stark - played by /u/ToesofDoom The Dreadfort - Bolton * Lord Rogar Bolton - played by /u/SymondFrey * Arya Bolton - played by /u/Dark_Red_Roses Ryswell Keep - Ryswell * Amarei Ryswell - played by /u/ladyoftheleaves Karhold - Karstark *Rodrik Karstark Last Hearth - Umber *Ryella Umber - played by /u/Diablo_Cody Skagos - Magnar * Greywater Watch - Reed *Lord Howland Reed - played by /u/1trueJosh *Jon Reed - played by /u/Brent731 Deepwood Motte - Glover *Theodan Glover - played by /u/TheGloriousGlover Ironrath - Forrester *Lord Cedric Forrester - played by /u/axelofthekey Torrhen's Square - Tallhart * White Harbor - Manderly *Melwyn Manderly - played by /u/Brainiac3252 Highpoint - Whitehill * Castle Cerwyn - Cerwyn * Lord Nedger Cerwyn - played by /u/DanRichard Oldcastle - Locke * Hornwood - Hornwood * Barrowton - Dustin * Edrick Dustin - played by /u/lookitsalampray Mormont Keep - Mormont * Ser Jason Mormont - played by /u/Diancerse Mollen Keep - Mollen * Lord Andrew Mollen - played by /u/mollen_17 Cassel Keep - Cassel * Lord Elrik Cassel - played by /u/ElrikCassel Widow's Watch - Flint * Lord Casper Flint - played by /u/casperflint Wolfscreek - Stark of the Stoney Shore * Lord Torrhen Stark - played by /u/WhoseNameIsSTARK The Reach Highgarden - Tyrell *Lord Harlen Tyrell - played by /u/ThatTallGuyAndy *Ser Gareth Tyrell - played by /u/theflowerknight * Ser Dorian Tyrell - Unclaimed * Victor Tyrell - played by /u/VictorTyrell Brightwater Keep - Florent *Aurelia Flowers - played by /u/thebtown Oldtown - Hightower *Lord Leyton Hightower - played by /u/purple_viper The Arbor - Redwyne *Lord Perceon Redwyne - played by /u/English_American *Lady Roslin Redwyne - played by /u/AlmightyEnige Old Oak - Oakheart *Lady Lynesse Oakheart - played by /u/Dragentei Horn Hill - Tarly *Lord Alan Tarly - played by /u/LordAlanTarly Red Lake - Crane * Honeyholt - Beesbury * The Ring - Roxton * Sommerset - Oldflowers * Blackcrown - Bulwer * Coldmoat - Osgrey * Lord Leo Osgrey - played by /u/Easpaig Darkdell - Vyrwel * Lord Richard Vyrwel - played by /u/WhereIsTheGin * Ser Igon Vyrwel - played by /u/iCattt The Riverlands Riverrun - Tully *Lord Tristifer Tully - played by /u/stealthship1 The Twins' - Frey ' *Lord Robb Frey - played by /u/adfalcon Harrenhal - Tully of Harrenhal (Blackfish) *Lord Edmyn Blackfish - played by /u/Back_In_Blackfish Wayfarer's Rest - Vance *Lord Brynden Vance - played by /u/thepraetor Lychester - Lychester * Maidenpool - Mooton * Raventree Hall - Blackwood *Lord Roger Blackwood - played by /u/Maiestatem *Hoster Blackwood - played by /u/blackwoodbestwood *Elonne Blackwood - played by /u/elleol97 *Dudley - played by /u/TheDrunkenDandy Stone Hedge - Bracken * Lord Benjen Bracken - played by /u/WormButox Seagard - Mallister * Lord Beron Mallister - played by /u/KingInTheNorth8302 Erenford - Erenford * Lady Aelinor Lolliston - played by /u/acrossthenarrowpond Pinkmaiden - Piper * Lord Joffrey Piper - played by /u/AR_29 The Stormlands Storm's End - Baratheon *Lord Steffon Baratheon - played by /u/MattSR30 Stonehelm - Swann *Cerenna Swann - played by /r/Diablo_Cody Blackhaven - Dondarrion *Beron Dondarrion - played by /u/Daer_20 Nightsong - Caron * Lord Orys Caron - played by /u/Techno-Slime * Patrek Caron - played by /u/nathanfr Crow's Nest - Morrigen * Griffon's Roost - Connington *Lord Commander Nathaniel Connington - played by /u/StannisTheHero Rainwood - Seaworth * Parchments - Penrose *Lady Meredyth Penrose - played by /u/Mere_Pen Felwood - Fell * Harvest Hall - Selmy * Mistwood - Mertyns *Lord Tommard Mertyns - played by /u/LordAtTheDesk Evenfall Hall - Tarth * Lord Alesander Tarth - played by /u/hoskerrr Rain House - Wylde * Ser Leo Wylde - played by /u/LeoWylde Poddingfield - Peasebury * Ser Pearse Peasebury - played by /u/SerPearse Gallowsgrey - Trant * Conrad Trant - played by /u/DukeHamill The Vale The Eyrie - Arryn *Lord Artys Arryn - played by /u/TheFalconKnight *Lady Alys Arryn - played by /u/faeflower Runestone - Royce * Lord Robar Royce - played by /u/PapaRoyce * Edric Royce - played by /u/Rickypp7 Gulltown - Grafton *Lord Nevyll Grafton - played by /u/TheLightShallGuideMe Heart's Home - Corbray *Arlan Corbray - played by /u/ObviousMuskrat Redfort - Redfort *Lord Robin Redfort - played by /u/Like_A_Fox89 Strongsong - Belmore * Longbow Hall - Hunter *Lord Eon Hunter - played by /u/thebeeknight Ironoaks - Waynwood *Lord Devin Waynwood - played by /u/TheBrokenWheel Ninestars - Templeton * The Westerlands Casterly Rock - Lannister *Lord Damion Lannister - played by /u/natedoggarfarf *Loren Lannister - played by /u/thisaccountisforanrp *Stafford Lannister - played by /u/thealkaizer *Orin - played by /u/kingbrunies The Crag - Westerling * Lord Roland Westerling - played by /u/ankerholm * Lady Jeyne Westerling - played by /u/Kesseir Lannisport - Lannister *Lord Everan Lannister - played by /u/Everan_Lannister *Lady Addysen Lannister - played by /u/theladylioness *Leonetta Hill - played by /u/Leonetta_Hill *Jyanna Hill - played by /u/Jyanna_Hill Ashemark - Marbrand *Lord Tytos Marbrand - played by /u/RichHomieMarbrand *Johanna Marbrand - played by /u/AndBeholdAPaleHorse Boar's Head - Vikary *Lord Jordan Vikary - played by /u/TakenakaHanbei Kayce - Kenning * Crakehall - Crakehall * Hornvale - Brax * Lord Reynard Brax - played by /u/ForwardPrincess10 Castamere - Lannister * Lady Joyeuse Lannister - played by /u/Origamidragons The Wall and Beyond The Wall *Lord Commander Theon Stark - played by /u/StarkWithoutHonor *Commander of the Shadow Tower Dykk - played by /u/BlackDykk *Commander of Eastwatch-By-The-Sea Argilac of Bronzegate - played by /u/TheFireThatBurns *Qarl Piper - played by /u/QarltheCook *Danyl Snow - played by /u/DanyDeviSnow *First Ranger Mychel Hunter - played by /u/Qwerdsax *Master-at-Arms at Castle Black Ed Rivers - played by /u/EdRivers Beyond the Wall * Chieftain of Hardhome Rorge of Hardhome - played by /u/Peltsy2 * High Chieftain of the Antler Joramyr Burntshield - played by /u/MyShieldIsOnFire * Reinette Kissed-by-Fire - played by /u/LostInTheGate * Chieftain of the Frozen Shore Bear - played by /u/frozenshoreaccount Essos Andalos * Braavos *Sealord Zia Mellario - played by /u/Origamidragons Volantis * Vilyx Valaar - played by /u/TheTwentiethGoodMan * Visenya Maegyr - played by /u/The_Iron_Kraken Elyria * Lorath *Delphine Demion - played by /u/SullenDirewolf *Fisher Prince Syraphos Sorrah - played by /u/ComplexNamesRp Lys * High Magister Lysaro Lohar - played by /u/LysTheLovely * Maathos Ormollen - played by /u/OldGodsWatching ** Madam Lys (character) - (Closed) PoV NPC played by /u/OldGodsWatching ** Princess Marra Ormollen - (Closed) PoV NPC played by /u/OldGodsWatching ** Malassar Ormollen - (Open) PoV NPC played by /u/OldGodsWatching ** Ser Masarro Ormollen - (Open) PoV NPC played by /u/OldGodsWatching Pentos *Addario Garwani - played by /u/kingbrunies2 Tyrosh * Qarth * Qohor *Master Smith Garvo Mott - played by /u/GarvoMott Stepstones *Pirate Lord Samarro Saan - played by /u/SamarroSaan Meereen *King Rhaegar I Targaryen - played by /u/WhereAreMyRubies *Paxtyn Peake - played by /u/Kristof0756 *Queen Jaenara Targaryen - played by /u/OfFireAndBlood *Shiera Velaryon - played by /u/ShyEra New Ghis *Rhazdar zo Grazdan *Barkaz zo Makhon Astapor * Yunkai * Prince Aurane Targaryen - played by /u/RTargaryen Category:Help Pages